Twenty Years
by CrossingWands
Summary: A glimpse into Draco and Hermione’s relationship over twenty years. They hate each other right? At least that's what they've always said. May change rating to M later on.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first full length story that I'm going to attempt since my comeback LOL. I've already got the next two chapters written so hopefully I should find this fairly easy to update regularly.**

1st September 1991

Hermione looked around at everyone passing through King's Cross Station. She'd been to London plenty of times with her parents but today was going to be different. Today she was going to start a whole new adventure. She was off to boarding school. Not just any old boarding school either. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd been a bit surprised when one of the Professors had shown up on her doorstep the previous year, explaining that Hermione was a witch, and a natural at that judging by her control over her magic and that she was more than welcome to study at Hogwarts the following September. Her parents had been completed nonplussed as they were told that Hermione was what is commonly known as a Muggle-born, that is she was a witch born to non-magical parents. Professor McGonagall had already taken her and her parents to Diagon Alley and had sent them instructions as to how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione looked over the piece of parchment in her hands again and looked back at her parents. She wasn't quite sure how they were going to handle this next bit.

"To get onto the platform we just need to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten," she announced proudly, even though her heart was beating in her chest. As expected her parents looked completely confused as if they thought she had gone mad. "Trust me it'll be fine. Professor McGonagall said that was what we had to do in her letter, and I doubt the Professor is going to be wrong."

Keeping her eyes closed tight and her fists clenched Hermione broke away from her parents and sprinted straight at the wall. For one heart-stopping moment she thought she was going to smash straight into it but instead everything became dark. A moment or two later a scarlet train appeared in front of her under a sign saying Platform nine and three quarters. This must be the Hogwarts Express!

Moments later both of her parents appeared behind her with her luggage, both of them red-faced and out of breath as if they too had taken the platform barrier at a run. Hermione wondered how Muggles like her parents could get onto the platform. She'd have to look it up at some point.

A few feet from her an elderly woman was berating a boy about Hermione's own age for having lost his toad. Even though eavesdropping was frowned upon Hermione knew she needed to try and make some friends otherwise she'd be in for a very lonely year. Plucking up her courage she approached the crying boy and held out her hand.

"Sorry to overhear your conversation but I gather you've lost your toad? Would you like some help looking for him? I haven't seen one myself but I'm sure if we work together then we'll find him in no time at all. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

The snivelling boy sniffed deeply and wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his robes before responding. 'I'm Neville. My toad Trevor keeps escaping and I can't find him anywhere." At this Neville burst into fresh tears and Hermione found herself rummaging in her pockets for a tissue.

"I'll help you look for him. Let's get our stuff on board and then we can start asking people if they've seen him okay?" Hermione turned back to face her parents so she could tell them all about how she was going to help Neville when she crashed into someone. Looking up, her face flushing, she saw a boy who was a few inches taller than her with platinum blonde hair and a very haughty look on his face. He scowled at Hermione as she muttered an apology.

"Come on Neville, let's start looking. It won't take us long to find Trevor."

Famous last words thought Hermione two hours later. She and Neville had spent all morning walking up and down the Hogwarts Express trying to find Trevor the toad with no success. She'd told Neville to go and see if he could get some drinks from the refreshments trolley while she started knocking on compartment doors to see if anybody had seen Trevor. So far she hadn't had much luck, but she knew she couldn't give up so summoning her breath she slid open the door of the next compartment.

"Excuse me but has anybody seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she recognised one of the boys in the compartment. It was the blonde from the platform whom she'd accidentally knocked into. His face twisted up into a sneer, ruining his features as he burst into laughter.

"Longbottom's lost his toad? You know I'm still surprised the lump even got into Hogwarts. The whole place is going to the dogs. No I haven't seen it but even if I had I'd be unlikely to tell you." He smirked at her. "So go on. Scram. Leave us alone. And watch where you're going next time too."

Flushing red with anger and embarrassment Hermione left the compartment to find Neville hovering nervously outside. In his hands he was clutching a fat toad.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please rr I love waking up to reviews from all of you lovely readers out there. No flames though please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No reviewers? Oh okay. Here's the second mini chapter in the hopes I can get some of you hooked.**

1st September 1992

Draco Malfoy was fuming. All summer that house elf, Dobby, had done nothing but defy orders given to him and disappear whenever he was needed. House elves were supposed to obey, not disobey. And now because of that house elf's insolence Draco was being forced to return to Hogwarts with half of his stuff missing. At least his father had had a word with Professor Snape; and although he couldn't tell anybody yet Draco knew that he was going to be playing on the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. A little bit of money in the right places had secured Draco and the rest of the team brand new Nimbus 2001's. Again not that anybody knew this yet. Draco allowed himself a little smug smile at the thought of how sick Potter would look when he realised he was going to be playing against him. Not so special now are you Potter?

Draco had been keeping an eye out for Potter and Weasley all day; if for no other reason than to wind both of them up but so far he'd had no luck. He'd seen Weasley's little sister sitting with some other first years but she was no fun to wind up. As he prowled along the train with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, he spotted something odd. Yes he definitely wasn't seeing things. Granger was sat in a compartment all on her own. Where were Potty and the Weasel? Had they finally ditched her? He smirked, and slid open the door.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione scowled at him with those dark brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow in a challenge as if asking what Granger planned to do about him spending some time with her. Not that he wanted too of course. He might catch some horrid Mudblood disease.

"Trust me Granger I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. And whilst I love to annoy you it's Pothead and Weasel I'm looking for. Haven't seen them have you? Or have you just been sat here crying to yourself?" he exclaimed upon realising that her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks had become blotchy. "You have been crying, haven't you? Jesus Granger there's no need to be such a baby just because your friends have ditched you. Actually there might be. It's not like you have any other friends is it?"

And with that he, Crabbe and Goyle all left laughing their heads off while Hermione twisted her fingers together and tried once more not to cry.

 **A/N: Pretty please read and review? I can't get better at writing without knowing where I'm going wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay thank you for those of you who have now reviewed. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right here. This will be fairly canon until chapter 8.**

1st September 1993

"At least you two managed to catch the train with me this year," Hermione grumbled, heaving her trunk into the luggage rack with a small grunt. "Did I ever tell you how I had Malfoy in my compartment looking for both of you last year?"

Harry shot Ron a look and cracked a small grin. "Only about two hundred times Mione. And there was no need to worry this year anyway was there? We all came to King's Cross together and –"

"And there was no crazy house elf to stop us making our through the barrier this year," Ron supplied, half laughing at the frown on Hermione's face. Catching sight of her reaching over to the basket where Crookshanks was purring, Ron now frowned in return before gesturing angrily to where Scabbers was hiding in his pocket. "Don't you dare let that beast out of there, he's done nothing but terrorise Scabbers since you bought him."

"Cats chase rats Ronald," Hermione replied as if she was talking to a child. However she dropped her hand down if only to keep the peace. She didn't quite get why one pet should get priority over another, but she supposed they were only on the train for today. Crookshanks would have the run of the castle when they got to Hogwarts.

She shot a covert look over at the Professor sleeping in the corner of their compartment and shook out her copy of The Daily Prophet, scanning the headlines. There was one which caught her eye about increased security measures at Hogwarts this year in response to Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. She wondered what these measures would be and was about to raise the question of whether or not this would affect their Hogsmeade visits, when she caught sight of Harry's glum expression. Of course Harry didn't have a signed permission form to come to Hogsmeade so he would have to stay behind at the castle. Ron however didn't seem to have entirely registered this and was giving Harry a rundown of all the different sweets Honeydukes stocked.

"- And the fizzing whizzbees are brilliant. But what you really want to try is an everlasting gobstopper. They're completely –"

"Ron," Hermione scolded lightly. "You know this probably isn't very helpful. Harry doesn't want to –"

She broke off as the door to their compartment slid open and looking over she registered Malfoy and his cronies loitering in the doorway. Malfoy looked like he had several things to say, but he paled somewhat when he noticed the sleeping Professor. "Who's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"New teacher," Harry replied tersely. Hermione knew Harry would struggle to be civil to Malfoy but at least Malfoy wouldn't risk doing anything in front of a teacher. Even he wasn't that stupid.

Malfoy shot them all a disdainful look, muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle before sloping off. Hermione, sure that he had been about to cause some kind of trouble and also dying for five minutes away from Ron, slipped out of the door behind them.

Malfoy turned to her, a smirk spreading across his face. "Stalking me Granger?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow. When a flush spread across her cheeks, he laughed coldly. "Sorry to disappoint but I don't go for Mudbloods and you're the worst of the lot."

Hermione felt her fists clench uselessly as she muttered, "Piss off Malfoy."

"A little hot and bothered are we? Don't worry you'll be feeling cold soon enough."

Hermione frowned at him. "What on earth is that supposed to mean Malfoy? What do you mean I'm going to be feeling cold?"

As Hermione looked at him with incomprehension on her face, Malfoy let out another short bark of laughter. A grin of delight or malice, she wasn't quite sure which spread slowly across her face. "Is it possible you don't know? You haven't heard?" he crowed. "Granger the whole school is going to be subjected to the Dementors this year. Have fun reliving your worst nightmares all year," he shot over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

Malfoy had to be lying. There was no way Professor Dumbledore would let the Dementors into Hogwarts. It wasn't possible. However as Hermione slipped back into their compartment there was a definite chill in the air.

 **A/N: What did you think? Pretty please leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update today; I've been sat up the hospital all day with a friend. I hope you like this chapter.**

1st September 1994

Draco shoved his way through the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe his luck. His home had been raided over the summer because some goody two shoes had suspected his family of being behind those Death Eater attacks at the Quidditch World Cup. All it was was a bit of fun, it's not like any of the Muggles were hurt. In fact he'd heard they were all perfectly fine. No big deal. And yet someone had gone tattling to the Ministry saying that they thought his father might be behind it. Draco had to stifle a laugh. Of course the visit was unofficial and the right words in the right ears had smoothed everything over, but it was still the principle of the matter as Lucius kept on telling him. They couldn't have anyone suspecting their family. They must be above suspicion. Draco and his father both thought they knew who was behind the visit, and Draco was about to show him that it would be a very bad idea to keep messing about with his family. Stalking down the train he spotted the compartment he wanted and slammed the door open.

He had time to scan the surprised faces of the three people sitting in front of him before he caught sight of the Weasley's dress robes. The sight was enough to have him doubled over with laughter and tears streaming down his cheeks. "What in Merlin's name are those?" he managed to choke out, pointing. This was gold! Weasley was going to look like something the Giant Squid had puked up. And he would happily bet that Weasley didn't even know what was going to be happening at Hogwarts this year. Of course Father had told him months ago, before it had even been finalised but that was to be expected since Father was a good friend of the Minister for Magic.

Weasley had turned bright red and reached for his wand. He wasn't quick enough for Draco though who quickly disarmed him, Weasley's wand went flying across the compartment and landed in the luggage rack opposite. He could see both Potter and Granger itching to reach for their wands, and he held his menacingly. "I wouldn't if I were you," he said idly, knowing that Weasley had been planning on jinxing him. His eyes paused as the passed over Granger; there was something different about her. She looked more ... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She still had the same frizzy hair, the annoying teeth and prim look; but for some reason she seemed to be more attractive. Wait no, she was a Mudblood, she couldn't be attractive. He scowled darkly.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" she asked, meeting his gaze and flushing slightly.

"Just wondering if Weaselbee is really going to drag you to the Ball wearing that," he nodded at the hideous dress robes in Weasley's lap. Noticing the looks of confusion on all their faces he grinned. It was clear they didn't know. And yet Weasley's father worked at the Ministry. They clearly didn't trust him with anything important then. But the best bit was that even the know it all hadn't managed to work it out. He knew something before Granger did and it was a sweet feeling. "You don't know, do you? Wasn't your father paying attention at work Weasley? Or don't they let him in on the big boy stuff?"

Potter glared at him. "Just spit it out Malfoy or bugger off. And who says that we don't know? Maybe we just don't want to talk to you about it."

Draco could tell that they were bluffing and really had no idea what he had been talking about. He shrugged his shoulders. Seeing that Weasley was going to have to wear those robes was better than confronting him about the rumours; public humiliation was always the best revenge and he didn't even have to do anything this time. Weasley probably wouldn't even be able to convince Granger to go with him. If she wasn't a Mudblood, he'd be tempted to ask her himself just to spite Weasley and Potter. Maybe he should deliberately ask the Weaselette. That was definitely an idea to consider.

 **A/N: What did you think? Pretty please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Tallen93 for your review. I actually had a moment before I started writing this chapter where I was unable to work out which year Prefects are chosen in. After picking up the books again I'm glad I got it right. Hope you enjoy this one.**

1st September 1995

Hermione settled herself into the seat next to Ron. She was still a little bit shocked that Ron had been made a Prefect instead of Harry. She'd always expected Harry and herself to be the Gryffindor Prefects. It just didn't make sense to choose Ron. Maybe Professor Dumbledore had thought that Harry was under enough stress as it was, especially given everything that had happened during the third task of last year's Triwizard Tournament. That was something she really couldn't get her head around. Voldemort was supposed to be dead, gone, but according to Harry, whom she believed completely, he was back. Nobody quite knew how, and now the Ministry of Magic and The Daily Prophet were running a smear campaign against Harry saying that he was delusional.

The compartment door slid open again. Hermione glanced up, wondering who the other new Prefects this year were going to be. She offered a small smile as Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein both slipped into the compartment. That answered her question about who the Ravenclaw Prefects were then. Please, please don't let Malfoy or Parkinson be the Slytherin Prefects. By all that is magic, Merlin, don't make them Prefects.

"You've got to be kidding me! Drakey have you seen this? Have you seen who's here?" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice cut into Hermione's thoughts. Oh Godric give me strength. Pansy was a pugs faced girl, whose looks mirrored her bitter personality. She and Hermione had never warmed to each other. In fact they despised each other as much as Harry and Malfoy did.

Malfoy's cold laugh was like a bucket of water being thrown over them. His gray eyes were sparkling with mirth. He slipped an arm around Pansy's waist, as they swaggered over to their seats. Hermione glanced up at him and was surprised to see that Malfoy looked a little uneasy. Pansy was all over him, and it looked like Draco couldn't wait to get away from her. Wait, since when had she thought of him as Draco? He was Malfoy, not Draco.

Draco caught Hermione's eye and smirked, deliberately tracing his fingers down Pansy's back and pressing a kiss to her neck, knowing that Pansy would react very physically to that. As expected he felt her hand drop to his crotch, and she started whispering in his ear about what they could get up to together. Truth was though, Draco had no interest in Pansy. He hadn't since the Yule Ball. She had seemed to take that as an invitation that they were together, but they weren't. She was just someone who was easy and available. She was a means to an end. The person that he couldn't get out of his head at the moment was Granger. Ever since he'd seen her in that floaty, blue dress at the Yule Ball, dancing with Viktor Krum. He wasn't attracted to her, could never be attracted to her, but he couldn't get the girl out of his head. Everywhere he turned she seemed to be there, or every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Bingo. Just as he thought, she'd seen Pansy paying him attention and vice versa, and she'd flushed bright red and looked down in embarrassment.

"Jealous, Granger?"

 **A/N: Please don't read and run ... especially as I've now shown you everything I have of this story and I need to write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I've had a super busy weekend including contact with my daughter. Updates may be slower than anticipated over the next couple of weeks as I'm going to be moving house. Hope you like this installment.**

1st September 1996

Harry was completely convinced that Malfoy was up to something; and yet for some reason unbeknownst to him Hermione was defending the pig. Even the proof that he had with his own eyes of Malfoy being all shifty round Borgin and Burkes wasn't enough to persuade Hermione that the git was up to something shifty.

"Yes I've admitted Malfoy looked a bit shifty Harry, but you didn't really see anything, did you? None of us did. I certainly didn't. Saying that Malfoy showed Borgin his Dark Mark is total conjecture. Malfoy even having a Dark Mark is conjecture. You just don't know for sure Harry. He could have shown Borgin anything. Anything at all. You can't just jump to those sorts of accusations, that's how people get into trouble." Hermione pushed a strand of hair out of her face and glared at Harry.

"But it was something that scared Borgin. You saw the look on his face. Plus, what about him mentioning Fenrir Greyback? You can't tell me that wasn't suspicious. Or do you suppose people just invite Greyback round for a cup of tea now, and give him the chance to bite their kids at the same time?"

"Yes it was suspicious Harry, I've agreed readily enough with you on this. But it doesn't prove anything. Nothing at all. For all we know Greyback could have been an empty threat. Merlin knows enough people must be terrified of him."

Harry rolled his eyes, and cursing under his breath he pushed himself to his feet. "Fine. If it's proof you want, it's proof you'll get." He stretched up and tugged his Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk and slipped It on before leaving the compartment. He was going to find out what Malfoy was up to if it was the last thing he did. Navigating the corridor of a packed train in the Cloak was a lot harder than Harry had previously anticipated. He had to be extra careful not to crash into anyone or tread on any toes. If he made the slightest mistake it could cause an all out panic, but he couldn't risk Malfoy seeing what he was up too. If Malfoy had the slightest idea that Harry was on to him he'd clamp up and not say a word.

Peering into a compartment Harry let out a silent cheer when he saw a bunch of sixth year Slytherin students. This was exactly what he needed. The only thing that was odd was that Malfoy didn't appear to be holding court. He actually looked ill and withdrawn, seated in a corner seat whilst Parkinson was trying unsuccessfully to shower him with attention. Hang on, Harry realised, he could find out what was going on easily. Feeling in his pockets, and praying for good luck Harry felt in his pockets and found a set of Extendable Ears. Another Weasley Wizards Wheezes prototype these weren't yet available to buy and they would allow Harry to eavesdrop on the Slytherins' entire conversation without them being any the wider. It was perfect.

Harry pressed the fleshy pad into his ear and unravelled the flesh coloured string, feeding the edge of it under the compartment door. After a few seconds Harry could hear their conversation as clearly as if he was sitting in their compartment. And they were none the wiser.

"I still can't believe you got raided again this summer Drakey," Pansy simpered. Harry's ears pricked up. This was exactly what he needed. He knew the Malfoy family had already been raided once thanks to an article in The Daily Prophet, but Malfoy might shed a little more light on the situation. At least that was what Harry hoped would happen.

Instead, Malfoy shoved Pansy away from him so she landed, sprawling in Goyle's lap. Malfoy's face had turned a patchy red, and he shot Pansy a look so cold that she visibly recoiled from him. Harry waited impatiently, wanting Malfoy to speak and drop himself and his family in some very hot water. He noticed that Malfoy's hand had twitched towards his left arm for a split second, and Harry had cause to wonder again if Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark.

"We may have been raided, but luckily for us these Ministry idiots didn't realise that we have a second compartment under our drawing room floor. I'm sure we won't be seeing them again any time soon. Father reckons-"

But quite what Lucius Malfoy reckoned, Harry never got to find out. A first year had come barrelling into him, and with a feeling of horror, the Invisibility Cloak slid off of Harry's face.

Harry pushed past everyone, panting by the time he finally made it back to his compartment. Hoping that Malfoy hadn't seen him, Harry flopped into his seat and fixed Hermione with a pointed look as he informed Ron that the Ministry might want to look under the Manor's floorboards.

 **A/N: A huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, before I forget. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. I'm off to go visit my new flat in a bit and I'm really nervous. Hope you like this chapter.**

1st September 1997

Where the fuck was Granger? Draco ran his hands through his hair, frantically scanning the crowds on the platform edge. He knew that she hadn't shown up to a meeting with the Muggleborn Registration Committee, (apparently they couldn't call it the Mudblood Registration Committee because that wasn't a politically correct term, although who cared about being politically correct these days he didn't know); nor had she confirmed her Blood Status. As a Mudblood she was supposed to have offered her explanation as too whom she had stolen her magic from. Neither Potter or Weasley had submitted to Blood Status testing either; but they'd half expected this to happen. He knew Potter would have to be stupid, more stupid than he usually was anyway, to consider showing up to Hogwarts this year. Weasley definitely wouldn't be here ... officials from St Mungo's had already visited The Burrow and confirmed that he was suffering from a bout of Spattergroit which was highly contagious. But Granger's disappearance troubled him. Normally you'd have a hard time keeping her away from her books, let alone classes, so why hadn't she dared to show up? Maybe she really did have a brain cell in that head of hers and had been smart enough to stay away.

Draco certainly hoped so. Much as his father would be displeased, as would the rest of the company that was currently residing at his house, Draco shivered, it would be for the best if Granger didn't show her face today. All Draco knew of the plan was that if she did show up, he was to send an owl post haste, and subdue Granger until reinforcements arrived. He suspected, although he wasn't quite sure, that once she arrived at the Manor, Granger would be tortured as a way of drawing Potter out of his hiding place. He had no doubt that Potter would come rushing to her rescue; he wasn't one to sit about idly, he always wanted the glory for himself.

But judging from the state that Ollivander was currently in, Draco suspected that his aunt probably wouldn't put too much effort into keeping Granger alive. Her Blood Status alone would cause Bellatrix to experience that desire, but once you added in that Granger had escaped her clutches at the Ministry not even eighteen months ago, and because there was absolutely no way to tempt Granger over to their side, it was pretty certain that his aunt would kill her.

Please, please don't show up ...

He wasn't sure that he could knowingly deliver Granger to the grisly fate that awaited her. She might be a Mudblood and an annoying one at that, but he didn't think he had the heart to sentence anyone to death.

Draco loitered on the platform, waiting until the last possible moment to board the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't seen Granger so far, but that didn't mean that she wasn't here somewhere. He needed to do a sweep of the train to be completely sure; but thankfully he had the perfect excuse to do this. He pinned his Head Boy badge to his chest and started to stride purposefully along the corridor. If Granger was here he'd find her, but what he'd do if he did he wasn't too sure.

"It feels weird not being on the Hogwarts Express," Harry said, looking up from his breakfast. Hermione knew exactly what he meant. Every year on September the first they would catch the train to Hogwarts, and even if she hadn't decided to accompany Harry on his hunt for the Horcruxes, it would have been impossible for her to return to school this year. She'd be lucky to avoid a cell in Azkaban with all these new rules regarding Muggleborns. Instead she was going to spend her day breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Probably not the wisest idea when they were some of the most wanted people in the country, but needs must. Mundungus Fletcher had pointed them in the direction of Umbridge, but what they really needed was access to Umbridge's office.

Hermione sighed and dragged a bag towards her. She started rifling through it, checking and double checking that they would have everything they might need today. She didn't want to voice how anxious she felt about breaking into the Ministry after only a month of planning. She was the first to admit that this was probably the best chance they had, more preparation wouldn't really make any difference at this point, but she was still nervous.

Instead Hermione suggested that they ran through the plan one more time. Her suggestion was met by audible groans from both Harry and Ron, but she fixed them with a steely gaze. "We're only going to get one shot at this. We need to be in and out of there as quickly as possible. Once Umbridge realises that we've breached whatever security measures she's put in place, we'll only have a matter of minutes to get ourselves out of there."

"Yes Er-mi-knee we know," Ron said while chewing on a mouthful of bacon. He ignored Hermione's look of distate. "Relax," he swallowed loudly, "you worry too much."

Hermione only wished that she could share Ron's confidence. Something in her gut told her that today wasn't going to go to plan and she couldn't help but wonder where they would end up next.

 **A/N: What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And we finally leave the world of cannon behind. I'm really nervous as in about an hour I need to leave to go to an induction for a new voluntary job helping children with learning difficulties to read. Scary times. Hope you like this chapter.**

1st September 1998

Hermione and Draco stood in the cosy, circular dorm room that was to be theirs. They both glanced at each other and looked away as Professor McGonagall lectured the two of them. Hermione was listening, but it was clear to her that Malfoy had zoned out. He probably didn't think that he deserved this, and he'd be fuming if he'd discovered that Hermione had something to do with it. Not that she'd really interfered that much; all she done was suggest to Professor McGonagall that Malfoy might need some nurturing this year if he decided to return to Hogwarts. Plus, when you considered that neither Harry nor Ron has decided to come back, Malfoy really was the obvious choice for Head Boy. Not that she should be calling him Malfoy anymore she supposed, in the interest of showing that students from different houses could get along and set a good example, she really should start calling him Draco. Even thinking it felt odd.

"Now as Head Boy and Head Girl you both have a wide range of responsibilities, and I don't want to hear that either of you are abusing them. You will be expected to be the face of pastoral care within the school, and I wouldn't be surprised if after the events of last year, that you have a lot of students seeking a quiet word with you. Don't worry Mr Malfoy, you won't be required to actually counsel the students," McGonagall added as Draco looked panicked for a second, "But merely send them in the direction of their Head of House. As you are both aware Professor Sinistra has taken over from me as Gryffindor's Head of House. You will also co-ordinate meetings with the Prefects and be responsible for delegating any tasks to then. If you have any problems then please feel free to approach me. Also this dorm room, a new addition this academic year given both of your high profiles, is a privilege. If you don't deal with your responsibilities then I retain the right to remove this privilege and have you back in dorms with the rest of the school." Professor McGonagall looked over glasses at them. "I think that's everything. I'll leave you both to get settled in. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall turned to leave, and then turned back to face them, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm perfectly aware that you two have a history of sorts, but please for the sake of everyone's sanity, try to get along." With that she left the two of them alone in their common room.

Draco and Hermione looked at each and then awkwardly looked away. To her surprise it was him who broke the silence, flopping back on one of the plush sofas and patting the space next to him. "Since we're going to be stuck together all year Granger, we might as well get to know each other. And I don't mean any of this I'm a Muggleborn and my parents look at people's teeth shit. I mean I want to know you. Your darkest secrets."

Hermione cautiously took the other seat, wondering if Malfoy had some kind of ulterior motive here. Why would he want to know about her? "Firstly you can quit calling me Granger. McGonagall wants us to get along and that means you can call me by my name, Draco," she stressed, testing out his name on her lips. She could see him mouthing her name as if trying to get used to the feel of it in his mouth. "As for my darkest secrets, I don't really have any. Unless you count the time when I was seven and cut off my cousin's hair. Needless to say my aunt and uncle didn't really want me playing with her again." Hermione laughed.

Draco looked shocked. Granger had actually done something halfway mean to someone? Well this was certainly a turn up for the books. "Wait, so why did you cut her hair off? Did she steal your favourite toy or something?" Draco leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his knees, interest clear on his face.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Not quite. Lexi was really annoying; she'd been going on all day about how girls shouldn't want to study medicine and be a doctor, and about how I was nothing but a know it all," Hermione shrugged a little, "which I guess I was, and I was angry. I just remember wishing really hard that she was as ugly her personality and the next thing I knew she was screaming, her blonde curls all over the floor. That was the first time I ever did magic," Hermione reflected.

Draco laughed now. "I guess my experiences of magic were totally different to yours. I grew up around it, there was never a moment where I thought I'd be anything other than a wizard. I dread to think what my parents would have done if I was a Squib, disowned me probably. So wait, how did you find out you were coming here? I guess I've never considered it before because I always knew I'd be getting an owl on my eleventh birthday."

"Believe it or not, Professor McGonagall showed up on my doorstep. My parents only started to believe that she wasn't some kind of raving lunatic when she transformed into a cat. I mean there was no way that they could deny that right?" She laughed now too as she took in Draco doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Neither of them knew it right then, but that was the moment they became firm friends, when Draco Malfoy decided to put his prejudices behind him and actually take an interest in other people.

 **A/N: So it wasn't too bad was it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sick of packing! Honestly how have I accumulated so much junk in the last ten months? So excited for the move on Monday. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

1st September 1999

"Drowning your sorrows, Granger?" A familiar voice drawled. Hermione jumped and looked up at none other than Draco Malfoy. She flashed him a small smile, one that she could tell he didn't buy for a minute. He pulled out the seat next to her, dropped into it and ordered them both a large Firewhiskey. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he gestured at her defeated demeanour which was at odds with her glamorous clothes.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. She needed to confide in someone. But she wasn't entirely sure that Draco would be sympathetic to her plight. After all it was a bed of her own making. She could have always said no. Only she hadn't. She'd figured that things made sense, that this was a business arrangement, but it transpired that her partner didn't see it that way. Reaching into her bag she withdrew a copy of The Evening Prophet and pushed it towards Draco. He quickly picked it up, and studied the front page before stifling a snigger.

"Oh Granger, you didn't really agree to this did you? Sorry, sorry," he added hastily as the witch glared at him, "It's just I always saw you doing so much better than Weasley. I mean, even with him being a War Hero he isn't exactly a catch is he? And its not like he even really bothered with you this last year either."

That much was true. The fame of having been Harry's best friend seemed to have gone to Ron's head. While Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts alongside most of their year group the previous September in order to take her seventh year, Ron had been pictured on the cover of Witch Weekly, playing as a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and living a life of luxury. It seemed like every day there was a new scandalous tale to do with Ron, and Hermione had been a little shocked that he hadn't even written once. So much for being one of her best friends.

"What choice did I have Draco?" she asked bitterly. Soon after she'd left Hogwarts in the summer and started applying for jobs, Ron had popped up out of nowhere again. It transpired that he'd been living far beyond his means, and he wanted them to be together for publicity's sake.

"It will look good, me settling down," he'd told her. "Help to get rid of that playboy image, you know? And it'll benefit both of us. I mean it makes sense. We stand to make a ton of money, and everyone has always expected us to get together anyway." He'd stepped closer and taken a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I really do care about you, Hermione."

She'd scoffed at that and told him she couldn't be bought so easily. Besides where had Ron been when she'd needed him? He'd even skipped out on her and Harry while they were hunting the Horcruxes and then expected to be welcomed back with open arms.

"He'd already told his family that he'd proposed to me, before he even approached me about this. No wonder I was getting all those owls from Witch Weekly asking for an exclusive, he must have told them that we were together. I just didn't have the heart to correct him, not because I find him attractive or anything," Hermione added hastily, "It's just his family have always been so good to me, and I didn't have it in me to break their hearts. You should see how much effort Mrs Weasley is putting into all of this. And I don't even want it."

Draco studied the woman sitting before him. He didn't know how to comfort her. She had been his best friend, quite possibly his only friend, over the last year when he'd been ostracised from the rest of his peers. Hermione had stuck to him like glue, and he'd realised that he actually enjoyed her company. He lifted his glass in her direction now, "Another?"

She nodded morosely and Draco draped his arm around her shoulders. "It could be worse Granger. You could be marrying me," he joked. In reality he thought he'd be lucky if he ever persuaded any girl to marry him, especially one as amazing as Hermione.

"I'd rather marry you than Ron," she muttered, looking at Draco from under her eyelashes. He turned to face her, gobsmacked. Reaching forward he tilted her chin up, studying her face.

"Do you mean that?" he demanded. "Because if so I might just have a plan."

 **A/N: Thoughts, feelings, random comments? I like reading reviews guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Is it obvious I'm really bored of packing? I only wrote this one this morning and I'm already uploading it just for a few seconds distraction.**

1st September 2000

Hermione hunkered down in her bed as someone continued to pound on her door. Apparently going away to Australia where she wasn't so well known hadn't helped; they still managed to find her wherever she ran too. She'd known it was a bad idea when she accepted Draco's offer of marriage, well an affair for publicity's sake only, a couple of strategically planned appearances together in public, and before long the whole world thought she was having an affair with Draco Malfoy. Ron predictably went off the rails, and very publicly broke up with her, and now he was already on the rebound with a glittering new girlfriend. Someone sweet and charming who wouldn't even dream of hurting her precious Won-Won. She'd expected to lose the Weasleys, and quite possibly Harry, but she hadn't expected the backlash that had assailed her. She, Hermione Granger, had broken Ron Weasley's heart and the public wanted their revenge. Hermione's promising career at the Ministry vanished overnight, all her friends except Draco abandoned her, and Hermione was recieving a vast amount of hate mail.

It wasn't like Hermione hadn't had to deal with this before. She'd had hate mail when Rita Skeeter had written all those horrific articles about her during the Triwizard Tournament, but it hadn't been on anywhere near as big a scale as this was. She'd even had people spitting at her in the street, and one or two people had even gone to far to turn up on her doorstep and shout abuse in her face. Hence her holiday to Italy in attempt to escape everything for a bit. Only it seemed that they'd found her here too.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake, just open the damn door, will you?" Draco shouted, slumping against the door. He was immensely worried about how the fallout was affecting Hermione and he resolved never to act on any of his stupid ideas again.

He heard a slow shuffling coming towards him and he guessed that Hermione was making her way towards him across the hotel room. Knowing her, she'd have her duvet wrapped around her, almost like a barrier protecting her from the rest of the world. He heard a creak as the door opened, and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes peered through the crack at him.

"What was the real reason I turned down Seamus Finnigan at the end of seventh year?" Really? She was going to make him prove who he was? This was beyond ridiculous.

"Because he's madly in love with Dean Thomas and is just in denial," Draco quipped. He had never bought Finnigan's womaniser act, he'd seen the two Gryffindors when they thought they were alone, there was no way that they didn't have a thing going on.

Hermione opened the door fully and Draco gasped in shock. He'd never seen Hermione look so bad or defeated. Here she was, hair greasy and frizzy, skin pale and face drawn with huge bags under her eyes. He wasn't too sure but he thought she might have lost a lot of weight. But what really got him was that she wasn't taking any pride in her appearance anymore. Gone were the smart robes, here she stood in a baggy tshirt and a pair of thick socks.

Draco felt his eyes skimming the hem of her tshirt, wondering for a moment or two what might be under there, before forcing himself back to the matter at hand. "Hermione," he said, moving forward into the room. He pulled her to him, and wrapped her in a tight hug as she broke down on him, sobbing into his shirt. He ran a hand through her hair before pulling away.

He looked her in the eye, and said sternly, "Right I'm going to run you a nice hot bath, and you're going to attempt to relax Granger, while I clean this place up." He gestured around the hotel room which was filled with trays and bowls and plates of half eaten food from room service. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Oh gosh, I wish she wouldn't do that, Draco thought, it makes me want to grab her and kiss her which is the last thing she needs right now.

He stiffly moved into the bathroom, running a hot bath and adding some scented oils to the water. He then returned to the main room, while Hermione went for her bath. It would never be said that he'd taken advantage of any woman.

About half an hour later Hermione emerged from the steamy bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel, her hair sleek and shining. She shot Draco a grateful smile as she considered how well he'd cleaned the room. Since they were in a Muggle environment, he would have had to do all of this by hand. Considering that, he'd done a pretty good job.

Hermione moved towards him, slipping her arms round his neck and up into his hair, pulling his face down to hers. For a moment Draco was too shocked to react. Was Granger kissing him? His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as his body responded to her touch. Then as another thought entered his head, he stiffened and pulled away.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked, touching his fingers to his lips.

"Thanking you," she replied simply, moving towards him again. He stepped back deftly, this was wrong. If he was going to have her, then it was going to be because she wanted him, not because she was vulnerable. He saw her pause for a moment, her eyes on him.

Draco shook his head. "I can't Hermione, I'm sorry. You – you don't need this right now," he finished the thought in his head, even though I really want to have you. He saw the anger, hurt and rejection flash in her eyes. "I value our friendship too much, and believe me it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you right now." His eyes flickered over her body in its towel, as he realised that he was going to walk away from the woman of his dreams.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing the top of her head before leaving the room.

 **A/N: Eeeeek they kissed. And Draco is just so cute. Hope you liked this one.**


End file.
